Pumping stations are a natural part of the wastewater transport system including pressurized pumping stations, network pumping stations and main pumping stations Prefabricated pumping stations are mainly used in pressurized network system. A pumping station in such a pressurized system normally includes 1 or 2 grinder pumps, a level system, a controller, and a pumping station.
Where the wastewater cannot run by gravity each building or house will have a pumping station. The wastewater will then be transferred from the discharge units (showers, toilets, etc.) to a small pumping station. From there it will be pumped through small pressure pipes to a bigger pumping station or directly to a treatment plant. On each pressurized pipeline there can be connected up to 300 to 500 pressurized pumping stations.
However, when a couple of pumps run at the same time in a pressurized system, the pressure in the system will get higher than the pumps are able to overcome. This could result in the pumps pumping without moving any or only a very limited amount of wastewater before some of the other pumps have finished their pumping cycles. This is not ideal and can result in unnecessary energy losses.
The above system pressure problem will mainly occur during peak periods in the morning and evening depending on which application or building is connected to the pressure system.